


let me belong here (break my fall)

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, thigh fucking, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Anthony just lies against the pillows, digs his fingers into Kris’s hips and says, “Go for it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Break My Fall" by Breaking Benjamin.  
> \--This is all the fault of my TL and SNL, gdi.

-z-

 

Anthony just lies against the pillows, digs his fingers into Kris’s hips and says, “Go for it.”

Kris whines, thrusts desperately against Anthony’s thigh.  His hand goes for his own dick, but Anthony tsks and slaps his hand away.

“No,” Anthony says, “you get my leg and nothing else.”

So Kris, gritting his teeth, forces himself to comply.  He digs his fingers into the meat of Anthony’s thigh – feeling the muscle, feeling the _power_ that lies therein and groans.  Because a lot of Anthony is this overwhelming power hidden behind cheesy smiles and easy laughter, and sometimes it’s so, so easy to forget that he’s one of the most powerful doms in any of the leagues.

It’s what attracted Kris to him in the first place.

Because Kris has always been attracted to absolute power, to confidence, and Anthony has all of that and then some – he exudes his power with a quiet confidence.  And it’s the same confidence that pushes Anthony to crowd the plate and dare the pitcher to try to chase him off home with fastball after fastball.

Kris had known he was in was trouble from the very start – when Anthony looked him up and down before offering his hand and saying, “Welcome to the Cubs – you’ll do just fine here.”

Now here he is, fucking Anthony’s thigh simply because he wants to please him, wants to hear Anthony tell him what a good job he’s doing, wants to hear Anthony tell him over and over again how good he looks when he’s wrecked and sobbing and he’s so fucking close to coming, _god_.

“Please,” he chokes, one hand going from Anthony’s thigh to Anthony’s wrist – gripping it hard.

“You’re so good,” Anthony whispers.  “Go ahead.”  Then the hand Kris is holding comes up and Anthony puts his hand on the back of Kris’s neck and pulls him down for a brutal, biting kiss.  And when he pulls back, he puts his lips to Kris’s ear and says simply, “Come.  Come now.”

It takes one thrust and then two and Kris is biting at Anthony’s shoulder as he comes all over Anthony’s thigh and hip and stomach.

“So good,” Anthony says as he holds Kris through it, petting his hair and kissing his temple, his cheek, his jaw, his neck.  “You’re so good for me, Kris.”

When Kris is completely spent, Anthony turns them over and fluffs the pillows around Kris’s head before he disappears into the bathroom.  He comes back only a few seconds later with a washcloth as he carefully wipes Kris clean first and then himself.

He drops the rag beside the bed before he lays himself over Kris and kisses him long and deep.

Kris wants to reach for Anthony’s own hard dick – wants to make sure he gets off, too – but Anthony’s hands are wrapped firmly around Kris’s wrists, holding him in place.

“You’re so good,” Anthony says again.  “Don’t worry about me, boy, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Kris says, his eyes half closed as he settles into the sensation of the heaviness of Anthony pressing all along him, almost crushing him.  But Kris can never bring himself to ask Anthony to move away, would never even _think_ to ask Anthony to move.

So instead, kisses Anthony back, relishes in the intensity of Anthony’s full attention.  And as he feels sleep beginning to pull at him, he holds onto Anthony.

“Are you going to stay?” he asks.  It’s a stupid question – Anthony always stays, but sometimes Kris just needs to hear him say it.

Anthony seems to understand that because, without any derisiveness or hesitation, he says, “Of course, Kris.  Yes, I’m going to stay.”

“Okay,” Kris mumbles, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
